The present invention relates to novel compounds and processes useful in the synthesis of certain prostaglandin analogs. Specifically, the invention relates to intermediates and processes useful in the synthesis of certain 11-oxa prostaglandins.
Substituted tetrahydrofuran analogs of D and F series prostaglandins for use in treating glaucoma and ocular hypertension are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,397, the entire contents of which are by this reference incorporated herein. 11-oxa PGF2a analogs and/or synthetic schemes for their preparation are is disclosed in Hanessian, et al., Carbohydrate Research, 141:221-238 (1985); Thiem et al., Liebigs Ann. Chem., 2151-2164 (1985); Arndt, et al., S. African J. Chem. 34:121-127 (1981); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,817. The entire contents of these references are hereby incorporated herein.
Previous routes to 11-oxa prostaglandins employ a C1-C2 olefination reaction of a tetrahydrofiiran-2-carboxaldehyde for the introduction of the xcfx89-chain. The xcex1-chain may be introduced before or after this step. The tetrahydrofuran-2-carboxaldehyde may be prepared from several readily available carbohydrates, which provide the four carbons of the tetrahydrofuran core and C1 of the xcfx89-chain. The following carbohydrates have been used as starting materials in this approach: D-sorbitol (J. Thiem and H. Lxc3xcders, Liebigs Ann. Chem., 2151 (1985) and S. Hanessian, Y. Guindon, P. Lavallxc3xa9e and P. Dextraze, Carbohydrate Research, 141, 221 (1985)), D-xylose and D-glucose (G. J. Lourens and J. M. Koekemoer, Tetrahedron Letters, 43:3719 (1975) and R. R. Arndt, J. M. Koekemoer, G. J. Lourens and E. M. Venter, S.-Afri. Tydskr. Chem., 34:121 (1981)).
It is desirable, especially to improve therapeutic effect, to isolate the active isomer of the desired compound. In order for development of a pharmaceutical product comprising the enantiomerically enriched compound to be feasible, an economically viable synthetic route that will yield commercial quantities of the material is required.
Previously known syntheses of 11-oxa prostaglandins have suffered from various drawbacks that limit their usefulness for production of commercial quantities of the desired material. Such drawbacks include, without limitation, low yields, costly, time consuming, or inefficient synthetic sequences, and/or difficult or inadequate separation of the undesired enantiomer or epimer. A need exists, therefore, for an improved, commercially viable synthetic approach for. 11-oxa prostaglandin analogs.
The present invention is directed to novel processes and intermediates useful in the preparation of preferred enantiomers of certain 11-oxa prostaglandins. The processes and intermediates of the present invention are particularly useful in the preparation of [2R(1E,3R),3S(4Z),4R]-7-[Tetrahydro-2-[4-(3-chlorophenoxy)-3-hydroxy-1-butenyl]-4-hydroxy-3-furanyl]-4-heptenoic acid and its C1 esters.